Awakening Morning
by Elanor The Frozen Rose
Summary: Bella has finally awaken from deep sleep.  But she awakes to a life that doesn't belong to her.    She doesn't remember anything from the last eight months.  What will she do when she realizes that Edward still loves her?  Sequel to Deep Sleep
1. Awakening Morning

Sequal to Deep Sleep, I couldn't just end it that way...this is still depressingish...but maybe a tiny bit less depressing thatn Deep sleep, Enjoy! and give me reviews!

* * *

Awakening Morning

Something warm touched my closed eyes. It touched my face, and warmed me. A warmth I thought I would never feel. Curious of this warmth, my eyes opened. Sunlight. That was the warmth, Sunlight. It drifted through curtains and laid it's hand upon my face.

But my eyes wandered for a moment. These violet walls were not mine. The ocean blue curtains were a stranger. The healthy grass green carpet was foreign. The faded pink night gown was new, to me. I sat up and looked about. I got out of the bed I was in. There were posters of faces I knew, but did not love. A white desk held a computer, papers scattered over it… A white dresser, matching the white desk, held clothing I couldn't quite remember. And held the glass reflection of a girl I'd almost forgotten. Me. My name seeped into my mind. Isabella Swan. Wait, no, Bella Swan. My hair was a reddish brown now, but my eyes were the same. Someone had colored my hair. I looked down at my fingernails, they a magenta color. I was Bella, I knew I was. But what had happened to me? My hair was different, my room was different. And then I looked back to the sunlight, resting on the bed. I went to the window and looked out.

Not a cloud in the sky. The morning sun shined brightly. A busy city laid before me. And a in the yards of neighboring houses were speckled with palm trees. Another name brushed my mind. Jacksonville. Why was I here?

That was when I thought I was going to break. My legs withered from beneath me, and I sank to my knees, I grabbed my chest, waiting to feel the rip, the pain. But it only barely touched my heart, my breath. It barely hurt to think about it. I tried to remember yesterday, but the only one thing came to mind. The girl with the misty eyes. Had she done this to me? Change me? Force me to this place? Where was Charlie? Where was I? How much time has passed? I stood up. I needed to know what the date was. What was the date?? I searched the walls for a calender. But then I stopped…I couldn't remember that day, that day's date…I concentrated on my surroundings of that agonizing day. I remember it being cold, and rainy, but that was how Fork's has always been. Then I remembered. It was right after my own birthday. But I could not remember anything more about the date of that strange girl.

"Isabella?" a voice rang through the house I was in. I knew that voice, a voice from my memories. Renee, Mom.

I didn't know if I could speak or not. So I opened the door, and looked out. A hallway greeted me. I followed it to a set of stairs, Mom was there. Mom was standing at the bottom of steps.

"Isabella, you aren't dressed yet?" She looked at me surprised. I searched the walls, for a clock. "It's nearly 12! I thought you wanted to go to the beach today?" She asked.

But I remembered nothing of this. I just stood there looking at her, so confused.

"I'll be ready in a little while, I didn't mean to sleep in…." My voice answered on it's own.

"Alright then" Mom turned and walked away. I stood there, surprised.

_Go back to my room_ a voice in my mind said. A voice…? I did as I was told. _And close the door_ I did that too.

"Who are you?" I managed to whisper.

_Close your eyes_ the voice said. And I did. I saw the same room I was in, however a girl now stood before me, the one with the misty eyes.

"My name is Anna, but your mom calls me Isabella." She told me.

"What did you do to me?" I asked her.

"I just did what you wanted….I made you forget him."

"But I didn't want to leave Forks…."

"It was boring there, and your body grew strong enough to leave."

"What do you mean?" I was so confused….

"Its complicated…."

"Wait…" I suddenly realized…she was the one who made me forget?? And change?"

"Yes, I was. I've been living as you for about…the last eight months."

"You know my thoughts?" I asked her. "EIGHT MONTHS?" I cried, eight months gone, eight months of no memory.

"Of course, I am you…only my personality slightly differs. I couldn't even take back that vampire guy…" Her words made since, except for the last…

"What do you-?" I started to ask…. "Are you talking about Edward?" I asked, his name hurt me, but not as much as I expected.

"Yeah…so? I saved him…that didn't mean I loved him like you had…"

"Saved him? Anna, what are you talking about?" I cried.

"Well, I got bored in Forks, so I did something actually enjoyable…I jumped off a cliff…"

"A cliff?!"

"It was fun…except for the part where I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for my werewolf crush….Apparently Alice thought I had killed myself…and somehow Ed heard about it….and then we had to save him from the Voturi…"

"What?!" How could she say this so lightly? "Anna, what do you mean by 'take back'?" She didn't mean…she couldn't have said…?

"He tried to get me to love him again…but he was too….I don't know…perfect?? And besides…I'm not really a vampire fan…I like werewolves a lot more…"

"Werewolves?" I asked.

"Didn't you know?? Oh, I guess not….Jacob, my crush, is a werewolf"

I gasped…not Jacob?? Then I fell to the floor again… "Edward wants me back?" I asked.

"Apparently….I guess." I looked at her. No I glared.

"And why do I not remember this?" I wept.

"Because you were asleep…deep sleep." She said with an innocent smile.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I sobbed.

Her smile faded. "Because I was tired of being in the dark spaces of your mind!" She yelled. I stopped crying, I stood.

"You will no longer control my life!" I screeched. "I don't want to sleep through my life! NOT ANYMORE!" And with that she faded away. I opened my eyes. Eight months…Eight months since that day…and who knows since Edward came back…for me…when I wasn't there.

"Isabella?!" Mom called again. I cracked open my door, and peered out….then I called.

"Mom, I've changed my mind!"

"Really? Okay then…." She called back.

I walked over to the desk, and started up my computer. Maybe I could learn about what exactly Anna had done…


	2. Searching Finding

For all those who think I'm a werewolf fan...you are right...I love werewolves...they are totally awesome...! However...my current obsession is vampires...good vampires at least...the evil ones are scary...hope you all are enjoying this...however it should be over withing 3 chaps...I didn't even mean to make it this long...

* * *

Searching Finding. 

I had no emails, no emails at all. Not from anyone, anybody. Not ever. I had no contact with anyone from Forks…not for nearly 3 months…well, almost 3 months…Today was June 10th. And Forks High school's last day was just a week away.

I looked through the scattered papers on my desk…they were final's reports…I had passed every class with A's. School ended sooner here then there….But school wasn't out for them yet…they still had a week left. I wandered if Edward was still there…still there in Forks…I searched then, as hard as I could, I searched for his forgotten number…I found nothing….

I looked at the computer's clock, it was 1:43…I decided to get dressed…I randomly grabbed a t-shirt and jean shorts. I almost left my room, to go and find a phone…when I saw one sitting on a nightstand by my bed. I grabbed it, and sat back at the computer. I didn't know who I could call…not Charlie…not Jacob…I decided to call Carlisle's hospital…I had to know if they were there…Anna had said that they came back…didn't she? I looked up the number for his hospital.

I dialed the number…and I waited…and finally someone answered.

"I would like to speak to Dr. Cullen" I told the secretary.

"Hang on one moment…" There was a pause, then she answered… "Wait a moment" She said, then her end became quiet. Then the sound of someone picking up the phone came.

"This is Dr. Cullen speaking." And I knew it was him.

I started to sob.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked in a concerned voice.

"I-I" I stuttered.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" He asked. He didn't know. He didn't know it was me...

"I'm so sorry" I finally said through tears, if Carlisle was there, then maybe…

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Is _he _still there?" I whispered.

"He who?"

"Is Edward still there?" I begged.

"Bella? Bella is that you?" Carlisle asked, he sounded amazed, shocked.

"Is he?" I cried.

"Bella, calm down." He told me. "Edward, is away…" He spoke. I couldn't help but to cry harder. "Bella, just calm down, tell me what's wrong…It's okay, you can tell me…If it would make you feel better I'll promise not to tell anyone…?"

"Yes" I said, tears drenched my cheeks.

"Tell me what's going on."

"I-I don't remember…anything" I told him. "I don't remember, anything, after he left…" The words were so hard to form…

"Nothing?" He asked.

"Nothing" I confirmed.

"You don't remember the werewolves, or Alice staying at your house…or going to Italy?"

I gasped. "Italy?"

Carlisle sighed. "He came back to you…do you remember that? You rejected him….saying you couldn't love him."

"NO!" I screamed. "NO! NO! NO!" I cried.

"Bella…"

"I love him…I love him more than my life." I whispered.

-

-

Carlisle had sworn not to tell anyone…so I knew he wouldn't tell Edward…He had said Edward was far, far away…maybe it was in South America...where exactly he didn't know…He gave me Edward's number…But I just held it in my hands…how could I explain myself, my love to him in a phone call?

-

The phone rang for only a second before it was answered by a beautiful voice.

"Hello?" Alice asked.

"Alice…" I whispered.

"Bella!" She cried. Then her voice turned angry…. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to Edward."

"I don't remember, Alice." Was all I had to say.

"What?"

"I don't remember anything…after he left…"

She must have understood everything…She did understand.

"That's what you told Carlisle…I saw him talk to you." She finally answered.

"Alice…I need to talk to Edward…in person…but I don't know what to do….how to do it…"

"I'll think of something…." There was a pause… "I know, I'll tell him that Victoria appeared…and that she's heading to where you are…He'll come right away…I'll call you when he's near…"

"Victoria?" I gasped. "James' mate?" I asked.

"You don't remember? She came for revenge….the werewolves saved you…" She snarled at 'werewolves'.

"No…I don't remember…"

"Well, don't worry, Edward will be there soon…Where do you want me to tell him she's hiding…? I can send him to your house even…."

"I don't know yet…I just…I don't know…I just awoke today…I don't know how I've been living yet…"

"Alright…I'll call you when he gets on the plane.

"Thank you Alice….and I'm so sorry." I told her, my voice broke. And I started to cry again.

"Bella, stop that…its all going to be okay." She comforted me… "Good bye, Bella." And the phone call ended.

* * *

has everyone enjoyed the story?? Please Review...and I have a question...for my readers...do you want me to write the conversation Alice has with Edward to get him to see Bella...while he is believing that Victoria is plotting to try and kill her...again...? 


	3. Talking Headache

I stayed in my room the rest of the day. I had lost my appetate and Renee was really getting worried...She was even afraid to leave me to go grocery shopping. 

_'Let me take over'_ Said the familiar voice of Anna. When I had finally convinced Renee to go on out.

"Go away"

"_No_"

"NoW!" I yelled at her. It was strange to be yelling at a voice in my head. I sighed...I was crazy.

_'You're not really crazy_.' Anna told me.

"Shutup..."

_'I don't like being quiet...Can I check my email?'_

"What? I already did..."

_'You checked your email...not mine...unlike you I had a real life...and friends...and don't forget about Jacob...I still keep in touch."_

I shook my head. "What have you done?"

I heard a sigh in my head. '_I explained that part already.'_

"Then...how about who are you exactly?"

_'I explained that one too.'_

"How did you get into my head?"

Anna sighed. _'You created me...long ago.'_

"What?"

_'Don't you remember?'_

"No"

I heard another sigh. _'I'm Anna...your friend...remember...at age five?'_

"I don't get it..."

Another sigh. _'Ask Renee, she still remembers.'_

Then I sighed. I sat at the computer desk. And my thoughts drifted out the window. Then, before I knew it my arms were working on there own, and I was now looking at the computer. I was on someone's email account.

_'This is my email...'_

"Oh..." I wondered how she was able to control my body...I shivered, that was a scary thought.

_'I can only control you if you are completely relaxed..._' Anna explained.

"Please go away." I whined.

_'I've told you, I can't!_'

"Why not?"

_'I don't know...'_

I sighed again. I heard her sigh too.

_'Can you get something to eat...I'm hungry.'_

"I don't want to eat. And how can you be hungry?"

_'You may not be hungry...but I can feel what your stomach feels...and it feels empty.'_

"Whatever...if you can't go away...can you just be quiet?!"

_'Yes...but that's boring!'_

"Too bad!"

_'I refuse to be silent.'_

"Gah!" I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped my hands from typing, I recieved an angry growl in my head, but I ignored it. I went over to my bed and laid down.

_'Now don't go to sleep._' I heard Anna whisper.

"And Why not?" I demanded.

'_Because if you dream I won't be able to control you_.'

"Good"

_'But if you just relax and think about other stuff I can feed you and stuff...But you can ignore it.'_

"No deal."

_'You are so annoying!'_ She yelled, her voiced echoed in my head.

"You're telling me?" I asked. But she didn't reply. I almost asked for her, but then thought better of it, maybe finally I could get some peace.

* * *

sry for not updating in forever...I've been busy with moving to a far away country called England... 


End file.
